Ashes Of Another Life
by Zeil
Summary: This is largely a lot or is going to be a lot of little unrelated stories about charmed... Revolving mainly around Cole and Leo.


**A/N: Yeah they are not mine I have no rights... Pitty!**

**Ashes Of Another Life

* * *

**

**Soap And Sweat**

_Doubt thou the stars are fire;_

_Doubt that the sun doth move;_

_Doubt truth to be a liar;_

_But never doubt I love._

_William Shakespeare_

He was cursed to never again feel the blessing or burden of love. No chance of another life with Phoebe or any other. He could go anywhere though, see anything… What was this compulsion to stay with the one woman who'd ever owned his heart. To watch her date and love… make love… to someone who wasn't him.

Voyeurism was of course the easy answer, the last tenuous hold that he had on his once wife… But things are rarely easy…

Cole watched, perched on the bathroom counter, knees drawn up lazily in front of his chest, his head resting in the corner against painted wall and cool fogged glass. Watches as shower gel is dragged over hot skin. The faint smell of cinnamon and aniseed drift to him, tease him with what he can never have. What he knows he can never have and its useless knowing that because it only depresses him. Does nothing to bank down the longing and desire he feels tugging at heartstrings.

The cool gel mixes with hot water and the scent deepens and Cole could choke Paige for making if, for crafting something that complements that body so well, so perfectly. Would give anything-everything to touch the way those suds do. To caress slim hips, to glide slowly over every inch…

Cole could get himself in trouble with thoughts like that, if he were corporeal. Because then the hardness between his legs might not go unattended and that could land him in a world of trouble.

Cole groans and bites his lip and turns away. Has to squeeze his eyes shut and breathe deeply to push the image of that tormenting mist of foam slowly disappearing to a safer dimer part of his head. His imagination though conjures up the same show. Memories bright and brilliant and so near to being real that it doesn't matter if his eyes are closed or not.

Pleasured moans that set his teeth on edge and Cole has to look back because surely fate isn't cruel enough to have…

Cole watches as a bruised shoulder is rubbed, worked slowly around in its socket. Muscles flexing and stretching and when that's over the other leans back against the wall, letting blue eyes dip closed. Simply letting water pour, drizzle over so much honeyed skin, flush and gorgeous. The moans turning to half purrs as the warm water works laxness into overwrought muscles.

Cole hopped off the counter, feet hitting tile soundlessly. The glass of the door parting for him. He hovered in the corner eyes closed, inhaling deeply, the heat and scent and just being this close to the other a rather heady experience.

He opened his eyes and took in the sight, toffee hair falling into half closed eyes, Water soothing over smoothly sculpted muscles. A slight puff of foam somehow still clinging desperately to a dark nipple and Cole can't help that he moves forward to brace hands against the tile over broad shoulders. Is close enough to kiss, to touch… and he can't.

Instead he breathes in used air and smells fresh toothpaste and the faint smell of aniseed and cinnamon. Revels as he feels the heat radiating off of burning skin… so much hotter than the pouring water.

"Leo that bruise looked nasty are you okay?" It comes from behind the closed door after a short knock.

"I'm fine Phoebe." He sighs, sighs into Cole's mouth, lips ghosting over the ex-demons and embarrassingly Cole finds his eyes closed again. Savouring the tingle that's burning his lips, the hot numbness that's creeping into his face. Then quickly steps aside as Leo groans and moves to turn off the taps. He lingers once more in the corner because he couldn't deal with having Leo inside of him right now however skewed it would be. Has had the other's hand pass through his before, doesn't want the hot tingles it leaves behind in any part of his body right at the moment.

"But love is blind," Cole breathed against the cool tile.

"And lover's cannot see…" He smirked because it was all just too cruel… too funny.

"The pretty follies that themselves commit…" Cole turned in time to catch Leo's back as he disappeared out the bathroom door… no, it certainly wasn't Phoebe that he stuck around to watch.

* * *

**A/N:** **Okay so now tat we're through... I've been dying to write a leo/cole fic but can never come up with an idea I like... So here's the deal. I'm going to do teaser chapters and if yopu like it I'm totally open to writing more/sequels/prequels... Depending... So this is really just to test the waters. The stories will all be posted here though they are separate fics... any continuations will be posted as new stories under their current title... More shorts should be up soon!**


End file.
